Precerebellar nuclei (lateral reticular nucleus, pontotegmental reticular nucleus an inferior olive) will be studied using electro-physiological techniques (field potential and intra-cellular analysis). It is planned to assess electrophysiological properties (i.e. membrane phenomena) of these nuclear neuronal responses to antidromic stimulation. Inputs-outputs relationship from these nuclei to the cerebellar cortex and nuclei will be investigate. Hippocampal-septal relationship: Effects of certain psychotomimetic compounds and other known transmitter substances will be tested in hippocampa-septal circuit to study transmitter involved in the circuit. Electrophysiological analysis of the hippocampal influence on the septal and other limbic structures are planned.